


Questions, answers, and compliments

by gegnabean



Category: DanPlan, Danplan (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Emotions, Healer!Hosuh, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Necromancer!Stephen, One Shot, Romance, dnd setting, dorky moments, much confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gegnabean/pseuds/gegnabean
Summary: Stephen doesn’t always like to show how he feels, but Hosuh will always be there for him when he needs someone to talk to.
Relationships: Hosuh Lee & Stephen Ng, Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng
Comments: 28
Kudos: 166





	Questions, answers, and compliments

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m really glad you decided to click on this story, I haven’t published many story’s yet, because I want the story’s I post to be as good as I can make It.
> 
> When I finished this story I thought it came out so good, I just knew I had to post it.
> 
> Shout-out to my awesome friend who helped me revise this work, your help is much appreciated!

“How do you do it?”

It was this weird question that made Hosuh look up in a bit of confusion from his work.

“Haha...what?” Hosuh laughed slightly at the vague nature of Stephens question.

“Ya’ know...” Stephen gestured, trying to put his thoughts into words. “The whole, healing thing.”

“Oh, geez!” Hosuh perked up in surprise from the question. “Well this is new Stephen, I’ve never seen you interested in healing magic before.” Hosuh smiled, but soon a skeptical look crossed his face. “Wait.. did you, do something bad? Like kill someone you shouldn’t have and you need my help? Because you should know that-“

“Woah woah woah Hosuh, buddy!” Stephen stopped him before he got an earful. “I didn’t do anything bad... well, not yet at least, but I was just asking because I’m interested in how you do it.”

Hosuh’s expression softened a bit. “Well, the way I do my healing magic is quite simple really...” he got up, and walked to the corner of the room, picking up his healing staff. “I use the gem at the top of this staff to increase the output of my magic.” He said, before pointing the end of the staff in Stephen’s direction. “And then I just think happy thoughts -like kittens or something- and let my magic flow through the staff.” He finished, just as a wonderfully warm feeling overtook Stephens senses, that he remembered from many times he was injured on the battlefield.

Stephen only answered with a “hmmm” and leaned over the table Hosuh had been working at a few moments ago. “And what about this stuff?” He questioned, pointing down at the well arranged collection of different herbs and bottles. 

“Oh well that’s potions and stuff, you’ve made potions before right?” Stephen simply shook his head no. “Oh wow r-really! W-well I’m afraid that potions are a lot more complicated than just casting a  spell. ” He explained, a bit flustered. “Im sure a book on potions would be a  much better teacher then I ever could ever hope to be.” He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Stephen smiled softly, but the smile began to falter a bit as he looked down at Hosuh’s work station. He leaned more of his upper body on the table, knocking over some of the bottles. Hosuh ran over frantically to fix them before they could fall to the floor and shatter, as he was fixing them, he heard a soft sigh, followed by a very quiet comment.

“...It... must be nice, being able to help people like that...”

Hosuh stopped dead in his tracks, as his mind tried to make sense of Stephen’s words.He had always believed that’s Stephen enjoyed his life as a Necromancer, as were most who were born with any type of magic. He remembers being  overjoyed to find out he could heal at a young age. From the way Stephen acted most the time, with little care for the dead he reanimates, and enjoying the act of killing, which are very common traits among Necromancers (as far as he’s seen), it would be easy to assume he felt the same when it came to his magic.

“...do you,  _ not _ like what you do?” Hosuh asked slowly, clearly confused.

“Well... yeah.” He said with a bit of a smirk on his face. “I do enjoy the killing, and the army’s of obedient zombies.” Stephen said, his voice ripe with smug enjoyment.

“But,” he continued. “I guess I just, I think a lot about the fact that, well- Necromancy as a magic is kinda useless...” he trailed off. 

“What do you mean by, useless?” Hosuh asked, not sure what Stephan meant exactly.

“Well I guess- let’s put it like this. You and Daniel are like, constantly using what you guys know to help others. And even though Daniel is borderline pompous about how “heroic” he is, I have to admit, you guys really do help others.” He sighed, sounding defeated. “And I’m not saying you guys being helpful is a bad thing- I’m just saying I feel a little useless in comparison.” Stephen paused. “And... maybe, a bit jealous...” he whispered .

Hosuh face cracked into an uncomfortable smile, trying to hold back his chuckle, which caused Stephen to glare at him angrily. “Hey! I’m over here poring my heart and soul out to you and you laugh?” He fumed.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry!” Hosuh said quickly, trying to calm down again but couldn’t help find Stephen’s angry face a bit funny. “It’s just, well... I’m trying to figure out what you have to be jealous of, exactly?” He questioned, laughing again but a bit more nervously. “I mean, I’m a healer who can’t even heal half the time. Daniel isn’t exactly the most rational guy around.”  
  
“I guess.” Stephan said, thinking about it a bit.  
  
“Plus- your really really good at Necromancy Stephan. Like- honestly your one of the best Necromancers I’ve ever met.” This made Stephan’s eyes widen. “And although you have problems... _holding back_, sometimes- in the end your magic help tons of people.”  
  
Stephan’s eyes filled with stars hearing Hosuh’s words, as if these were the nicest words anyone had even spoken to him in his entire life. Hosuh was a bit nervous for second as Stephen basically just starred at him. He almost said something like ‘ummmm’ but was cut off as he felt himself being pulled into a bone crushing hug, oofing as the air was knocked out of him.  
  
“Wh-?”  
  
“Thank you Hosuh.”  
  
They stayed like this for quite awhile, silent, as Hosuh started to understand. After Stephen finally put Hosuh down, he backed up and blushed in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck. “Ha ha... guess I got kinda carried away there. But I just wanted to tell you how much that means to me Hosuh.”  
  
“I understand.” Was all Hosuh said as he silently contemplated his feelings on that hug.  
  
Stephen made a face of thought, which twisted into a smile. “You know what.” Stephan said, gently guiding Hosuh towards the door by the shoulder. “Let’s get something to eat from town, my treat.”  
  
“Oh o-ok,” Hosuh smiled, “just let me grab some thing.”  
  
“Kay! I’ll meet you outside.” Stephan proclaimed as he backed out the door, with excitement clear in his voice. He closed the door behind him, and Hosuh didn’t move until he heard the click of the door closing completely.  
  
He moved to the corner, where his staff was, and looked down at the blue gem on the end, staring into it and finding his mind thinking only about Stephen. Hosuh had never seen the other open up like that before, it seemed like a dream. A really good dream. A dream where Stephen is always talking about his problems to him, and where they hug all the time. And maybe in one of those dreams, they might-  
  
“Eeeep!” Hosuh jumped back at the feeling of something touching his leg. He saw beautiful pink roses growing where his feet had been. Hosuh’s eyes shot up to look at his staff, which was glowing a soft pink color. The blue jewel on the end was completely pink and glowing, but fading back to it’s dormant state.  
  
“Well that’s new...” Hosuh thought out loud as he vaguely wondered what he was going to do about getting those flowers out from in between the floor boards, and tried to ignore the implications of his loss in control.  
  
“HOSUH!” Hosuh jumped in surprise again, more flowers sprouted at his feet.  
  
Hosuh took a few short breaths, and let out a weak. “Yes...?”  
  
“Come on slow poke, or I might change my mind about paying!” Stephan shouted in a gleeful tone through the door.  
  
“Coming!” Hosuh yelled, quickly grabbing his bag and meeting Stephen outside.  
  
Stephen was now laxly leaning against the side of the dinky old cottage they had taken refuge in. His staff was next to him, laying on the ground. He noticed Hosuh, and smiled at him. “Hey man, what took you so long.”  
  
“Umm,” Hosuh pushed. “I’ll tell you later.”  
  
Stephen blinked a bit in confusion, but smiled. “Well ok then, mystery man, let’s get going.” He grabbed his staff, and made his way for the path to town.  
  
Hosuh followed, and as they were walking, he looked at Stephen, feeling the air between them was clam and content. As Hosuh’s eyed made his way to Stephen’s face, he was a bit shocked to see Stephen’s eyes on him. Stephen and him held eye contact for awhile, as the light streaming through the trees moved across each other’s faces.  
  
Stephan cracked a smile. “What?” He snickered.  
  
“Hmmm... Stephen, your a good Necromancer, right?”  
  
“Only the best of the best.” He beamed, puffing out his chest with a smug smile.  
  
Hosuh smiled lightly. “Could you kill a few plants for me?”  
  
Stephen opened his mouth to say sure, but stopped. “Wait, do you mean like actual plants? Or are using a euphemism to say you want me to kill someone?”  
  
“WHAT!?” Hosuh’s voice cracked in surprise, which caused Stephen to burst out into laughter. “Stephen! You know what I meant!” Hosuh whined.  
  
“No no, honestly I didn’t!” He said with his hands up, trying to defended himself, which was difficult for him as he keep trying to stop laughing.  
  
“Stephen!” Hosuh whined even louder, pushing Stephens arm, who pushed back.  
  
As the two boys play fought, they didn’t notice how they had dropped their staffs. The two opposite colored staffs touched as they rolled away. When they touched, a frail black rose sprouted from the ground below them. However, the rose withered, and died, quicker than it had came.  
  
A foot came down on the dead flower as Stephen and Hosuh fought. They both tripped over their staffs, landing face first onto the ground. Hosuh sat up, rubbing his sore forehead. “Hey Stephen.”  
  
“Yeah.” He replied, voice muffled my the ground.  
  
“Can we please go eat now?” Hosuh laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this story, and it would mean the absolute world to me if you would comment below. It doesn’t have to be a lot, even the simplest comments are what gives me the motivation to keep writing.


End file.
